Jean Granger and the Dark Arts
by rusticsky
Summary: Jean Granger is Hermione's older sister, and the new DADA teacher. I'm sorry for letting this exist.
1. chpater 1 welocome to hogwawrts

A/N hey y'all don't hate on me but i'm writing this fanfiction because its awesome SO LIKE enjoy but lik hermione has a shistar

CHAPTER ONE

Jean watched from the Gryffindor table as her sister walked into the grand hall for the first time. She'd do anything to relive that moment. That happiness. A/N OKAY SCREW YOU GRAMMAR

"Omiogs hemrioen needs to getbinto gryfindor," jean said to her friend wjo sat next to her. Sjer didnt reallt kbow her name but like jean was okay wkth that.

"Yeah jean herkione seems cool. Hopefully there womt be anu more wesleys," her friejw said. "Right? Jean?" Jean zoned our, spotting her crusj Scorpious Malfoy, nearby at the end of the gryfindor table. He looekd lonely so she sdnt over.

"Scorpiois, you okay?" She asked, nicelt. He shrugged.

"Im fine Jean, you should watch the ceremont," he said.

"Ok," jean went back to jer friend and wayched tje feremony.

A/N omg i beat uou loved it ima write more but ir rakes me forever agh pleae leave a review love u

 **A/N I'm sorry you had to sit through that. MORE COMING YOUR WAY! And I promise it shouldn't come too slow.**

 **\- Newsie**


	2. chnapter two omgj scorpois i oloaf you

"Omg scorpiois sotp florting!" giggles Jean, before glsncing in tje direction of her unanmed friend who started florting with scoroios earlier. She now hated her wjtb her neart.

"Ibcant cuz i loce ya honey," scorpios laughed, befoee kissing her cheek. Jean smiled.

"Were almost graduates scorp, we cabt act stupid.i gtg become a animagus," ahe said, "so like i wont see ya as mich."

"And my oarenfs hate me and your pafents… and gou. Wede in such a bad place, jeany. But i love you!" Scorpious conplained to her. Nean vave hkm an inderstandkng look.

"We should tell jermilme abojt us," jean said.

"Hermione? She wont undetstand," scroouosu said. "It needs to just be us."

A/N THAT WAS BEAURIDUL YAS I SJIP RHEM SO MUCH

 **A/N Well, there's another chapter.** _ **So**_ **hard to write, eh? Haha, I just type super fast on my phone. It really works.**


	3. cha-pter 3 if ojnoly

A/N DONT HATE OJ NE THATS RUDE well i hsve a do g chaoter fir yiu vecayse i shio them si mhch

 **A/N: Translation: Don't hate on me, that's rude. Well I have a song chapter for you because I ship them so much.**

 _There's a place for us,_

 _Somewhere a place for us._

 _Peace and quiet and open air_

 _Wait for us_

 _Somewhere._

Jean reshced out her hand to dcorp who was framatically across a canyoh.

 _There's a time for us,_

 _Some day a time for us,_

 _Time together with time to spare,_

 _Time to look, time to care,_

 _Some day!_

Scrop saing to jean from across the desert.

 _Somewhere._

 _We'll find a new way of living,_

 _We'll find a way of forgiving_

 _Somewhere_

 _There's a place for us,_

 _A time and place for us._

 _Hold my hand and we're halfway there._

 _Hold my hand and I'll take you there_

Theh flee ti racj ifber crkm acrss the mountains.

 _Somehow,_

 _Some day,_

 _Somewhere!_

They emade kut.

A/N WASNT THAT EGAURIFUL?

 **A/N I am a Gleek. They sing that in Glee. Why not.**


	4. chap-ter 4 gooodo kitty

A/N EEWWW IVHATE COCOKROACHES THWY SUCJ

KUST LIKW UOU PREPY HATERS

Jeba stared sy the catbwhi was sypoised to feach hef hiw ti ve an abinagus.

"Hiw do yuiu do tuis"

Meow meow

"What do yiy enan eat oumpkin pie"

Mekw meow

"EWW A LEAF U HATE KEAVES AND COCIROACKS"

Meow meow

"YAS YOU DID SAY SOMETHINF ABOUUT COCOROACHES"

Mrow meow

"YES TIU DID"

Hiss scratch

"I DINT WANNA FOCUS"

Meow meow

"Ok ill ve a teajcer"

Meow meow

"What i dint wanna work"

Meow meow

"YOUR RONF IR SOUNSS ERRIBLE"

MEOW HISS SXRARXG

"mcgonfald ditn ve oissed off please"

Meow

"Good kitty"

A/N I HOOE UOU LOCE HIW I WROTE MCGONNAGA LOL LOVE YALL

 **A/N and there's yet another chapter**


	5. chapster 5 okmjg yoju vampikre

"Babd, im a vampore," scorpious admitted to jean. Jdan gasped.

"Uou bad oreson! Oh wait crap im ab animagius and a wereowlf!"

"Is rhat possivke"

"Apparenfl."

Snd they kissed.

Hermioje walked in only twelve gear sold.

"Oh my lodd stoo amiign out in the hiuse"

"Ifs just kissin?"

"Nu ur gross"

A/N HAHAHHAHAHAHA I WAS SO SMART OT HAVE GERMIONE WALK IN LIKE THAG HAHAHAHAHHAHA

 **A/N why am i still writing this**


End file.
